


You're Okay, Doc.

by whizzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trans Male Character, i hate infinity war, only brief hurting but it doesnt go into detail, this is fluffy, this is like au where.. they're okay., this is like kind of an au where they met but infinity war is Off somewhere else.. yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer/pseuds/whizzer
Summary: Stephen Strange has nightmares and Tony Stark can't sleep





	You're Okay, Doc.

The hotel room was large, larger than Stephen Strange would've wished for, but of course, this is Tony Stark. Tony had invited the doctor off on a vacation of sorts (which meant staying in a hotel by the beach for a few days when things got a bit too hectic), after noticing that they probably both needed some time off together. The room itself was decorated with creamy colors with splashes of crimson and gold. It was fancy, though Stephen didn't know what he should've expected from the millionaire that he called a partner.

It had been a few months back when they met, and though it would be easier to say they hit it off, it was truly rocky coming into it. Stephen Strange had finally met someone who was easily as, or even more snarky than him and oftentimes their discussions would become them quipping back and forth endlessly until one gave up. It had taken the pair quite the while to truly sit and discuss their feelings. Stephen was confused. Tony was frustrated. They both shared a mutual anxiety for the future to come and both wanted to make the best of it, landing them in a quiet relationship. Tony often held his hand under tables, they shared very gentle touches with each other that they both seemed to cherish. It was only when they were alone could they breathe. 

A locked hotel room is not as alone as one can get, but it's close. The day had gone rather well, The pair had visited the sandy shores of the calm beach (much to Stephen's dismay. He was not a fan of the beach), and returned after ordering takeout from a nearby restaurant. The night alone was peaceful and as the sun set, the pair went to their bed. Stephen was almost always the one to fall asleep first, curled up to something, whether it be his boyfriend's chest, a pillow, or even his cloak in dire times. For one so easily tired though, his sleeps were never calm, and this night was no exception.

The clock on the nightstand was nearing midnight as Stark, laying on the bed, his phone above him as he scrolled through aimlessly, began to notice that Stephen was mumbling nonsense against his chest. He thought nothing of it, Stephen was one to sleep talk anyways. A few minutes later, Tony began to notice Stephen jolt and tremble like he hadn't seen before. Stark set aside his phone and he moved just barely, enough so that he could properly hold the other man in his arms. He huffed and narrowed his eyes, just watching for a few moments, trying his best to assess what he saw. He knew Stephen wasn't immune to nightmares and night terrors, but he hadn't seem him experience one. Stephen's face was contorted a bit, almost as if he were in pain. He was struggling against Tony's arms, wanting to toss and turn, but Tony kept a firm grip on him before finally, he spoke.

"Strange.." His voice was gruff and quiet from disuse. "Doc.." 

Stephen, only moments after Tony spoke, was jolted awake on his own. He had nearly yelped as his whole body shuddered. He looked at Tony with huge, fearful eyes. Tony avoided eye contact as his thumb gently traced along the faint scars on Stephen's chest. He had never seen Stephen in such a state, it scared him too. Then, the tears came.

Tears were flooding Stephen's eyes and he desperately was trying to catch his breath. Tony bit his lip and sat up, pulling the other up with him. He helped him to get situated, pressed up against his chest. Tony rubbed his shoulder's gently as Stephen was trying his best to speak, though it was mostly incoherent. Bits and pieces stood out, phrases like "the end" and "war" stood out to Tony, the most. In that moment, all Tony felt he could do was listen. He pressed a kiss on Stephen's head slowly and started to ruffle his boyfriend's dark, messy hair through his fingers. Stephen slowly silenced, the only sound in the room now being the steady crash of waves outside, and occasional sniffling. Tony could only hold him now. He stared down at him as Stephen's eyes were directed toward the window, looking at the stars.

"You're okay, doc." Tony managed. His voice was softer than Stephen had ever heard it before. It was compassionate and there was a lilt of sadness in his tone. "You're okay, Stephen," He said as if to collect himself. "I've got you. Just breathe." He whispered.

Stephen took in a deep breath that shook his whole body and he let it out in a quiet sigh. He stared down as the last of his tears were falling from his chin. "Thank you." His voice cracked a small bit and Tony couldn't help but smile. 

It was a warm, loving smile, unlike his usual smug and cocky smirks. It was a smile only few got to see. Stephen turned himself around slowly so that he would be facing his partner. His face was red and stained with tears and Tony wiped away what was left of them with his thumbs. He gently cupped the doctor's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, shutting his eyes. He took a deep breath with him and smiled that same sweet smile. "You're safe here." He uttered to him, to which Stephen smiled.

"I know." Was all he could say.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know this was really short but like its the first time ever writing for these characters and i just saw infinity war so like OOF.  
> ive only posted my stuff here a few times so like Its Okay! thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
